Pureblooded Treachery
by OkamiShizukoTsuki
Summary: I am crappy at titles and summaries  Anyways the purebloods are being hunted down by someone, someone unknown.  A new year in Cross Academy Includes various pairings and rated high just to be safe because I have a screwed up mind.
1. Chapter 1

Ok so **I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT OR THE CHARACTERS** I do however own the non-canon characters

Please don't complain if you hate the story. If you hate it, that's fine just don't complain about it, if you hate it so much then there's nothing I can do to redeem it, ne? Criticism is fine just be gentle after all know I'm not the greatest and start out with low expectations. ** NO FLAMING** Dear God no flaming it's rude and immature to flame people. Anyways the characters develop themselves sometimes so please don't get mad if someone acts ooc or if even my characters do something you hate mk? Otherwise I hope you enjoy :3

**Prologue**

Hot breath left her lips, her eyes clenched shut and her hands were grasping at anything nearby. Folds of sheets curved and pulled into her tensed digits, twitching with adrenaline. The face of the woman pale as can be as, her body thrashing its head back and forth, rolling it, extending her neck as she panted and practically screamed for air. Her body shuttered and clutched once more as if she were in excruciating pain, the beads of sweat falling over her face and down her chin. Onto her clothes, staining onto the sheets through the splatters of blood cascading like a haunting horror movie. The last of the rapid scenes came to the vision of a man, tall and sinewy with eyes the color of the splatters. His eyes flickered with an unknown lust and then they faded showing only the glowing fangs of his canines. The pearly whites that at the sight alone made the feeling of pins and needles shoot through her body. A hand reached out and at once she felt like she was choking. _You can't run from me... There's nowhere to run. And even if you do, I know where to find you._

A stabbing and ripping sensation plagued her throat as the woman relinquished a muffled scream. Incoherent phrases of cried out rejections and complaining. A soft voice whispering in her tormented room. _Once the red moon sits in the sky, only then can a soul be set free. Life never ends and even sinners are forgiven on the day of a red moon..._

A gasp, a choke and a bellow of pain as the woman shot up in her bed, nails digging into her neck. She couldn't breathe and she squirmed trying to break free from the hands. Her eyes half closed in a desperate attempt to see her attacker. There was no body. Nobody was in the room and then she realized, the hands belonged to her. The arms dropped and she heaved heavily for breath. Drenched in sweat, she coughed and stared around the dark room. An average dorm room, noone else there as she hadn't been assigned a roommate yet, thank the gods for that. Had there been another woman in the room, she'd have found herself at the mercy of the thrashers living nightmare.

However she knew deep in her heart, this was no simple dream. "Even now, so far away he beckons for me." She rubbed the curve of her slim throat, resting a hand in a more reassuring way. She closed her eyes, the image of the burning eyes seering in her head as his voice seemed to linger only but a dark chuckle. The world she had found would be no good as a sanctuary, would it? Was she truly safe? Only time would tell.

Prying herself from her sweat ridden bed, she stumbled to the open window and stared upon the waning moon above. A slow and lonely cloud drifting almost like an eclipse above her. She shivered from the brief wave of cold that rocketed through her body. How long did they all have? Before the demon in human form came? And further more, how long before he decided to initiate his sick and demented plans?

An incomprehensible shout was called as the door broke down, causing the girl to jump and spin tail to face her intruders. A man and a woman stood at the entrance, the latter heaving a heavy and panted breath. The light brown curl in her hair pulled back into a bow today. The uniform that matched everyone else from day class only differed with the band around her arm, the emblem of the academy on her arm. "We heard screaming... are you okay?" Dropping weapon she rand to the window girl and examined her as a mother would an injured infant.

The man on the other hand stood with a look of indifference and simply snarled unpleasantly. "Damn false alarms. Don't scream unless you're in danger or dying." With that said, he turned and began storming off an aura of hate around him as usual. The silver haired boy was known to be the school grouch and even now as he lowered the Bloody Rose he had made famous, he had an uneasy wave of anger around him. Everyone avoided him with good reasons, he was believed to be a loose canon and at times known to be trigger happy.

A disgruntled sigh befell the hazel-haired girl's lips, "Don't mind Zero. He's always like that to everyone." She slowly guided the girl to her bed before running over and closing the open window and returning to the girl's side. "You're new here this year right, what's your name?"

The girl struggled to speak and at first not a sound fell from her lips. She coughed, cleared her throat then tried once more. "Satouko Arai." Though she managed words they sounded rasped and uncomfortable. However the hazel-haired teen seemed to understand the reasons being and smiled in a gentle way.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Arai-chan. Welcome to Cross Academy." A pause as she thought. "My name is Sayori Wakaba." She seemed blank a moment, as if confused. It took her a few minutes, as if regaining her composure before she registered what she was supposed to be doing. "What.. exactly made you scream like that? There isn't any blood that I can see. Are you hurt?"

The young girl who introduced herself as Satouko shook her head and bit her lip. A troubled expression embraced her pale face, streaked with small clumps of dried tears, tiny rivers connecting with the corners of her faint gray-silver eyes. The black tresses of her hair curled to the sides of her face before falling a mess on her shoulders. It was obvious she wasn't the most attractive in the world, a bit plain in body and even worse with her strained and stressed expression. "Ju-just a bad dream is all." She stammered in a half lie, her voice barely a squeak from the soreness of her throat.

The girl known as Sayori frowned and let off a soft sigh. "I see, well, if you want or need to talk about it, you have myself and Zero. Though Zero isn't much of a help to those kinds of things." Patting Satouko on the head, Sayori turned and heaved a heavy breath. "Alright, stay in your room until dawn, doors locked. You know the rules." Without a further word the new guardian walked out the door, shouting something about Zero needing to fix the door.

Sinking beneath the sheets, Satouko closed her eyes only to quiver at the sight before them. Those entrancing dark and evil orbs that never ended. That deep voice reverberating through the very bones of her body. With a clench of her body, Satouko began to sob softly, fearing to sleep as sleep itself was no escape from the true terrors that awaited the soon future.

**Ch.1**

"YORRIIIIIIIIIII!" A femme voice shouted, attracting the attention of one partially distracted guardian. Upon hearing her name did the small hazel-haired teen turn and smile on what she saw. The speaker ran with surprising speed and soon enveloped Sayori in a hug of mass proportions. "Yori, I missed you!"

"Yuki! It's been a while!" Sayori replied in her usual chipper tone, simply relieved to once again see her friend was doing well. The two held the hug long before Sayori's attention turned to her accompaniment. A tall man with soft eyes though still somehow rough and messy brown hair matching Yuki's. "And hello to you as well, Kaname." The name alone send a wave of squees and freak outs as the nearby students went into a frenzy. Sayori looked at the couple with worry and sighed, "Yuki, you haven't changed, didn't you think it would be better if you two had come in at night time?"

"Right, I'm sorry Yori I forgot." There was a pause and a click and with a swift turn of her head, Yuki found a gun to her head. A frown on her lips, she grabbed it with a gentle yet firm grip. "Zero.." She whispered softly.

"Don't address me as if we're friends you demon." The silver-haired man hissed in his usual growl. His eyes narrowed though filled with sorrow.

"If I might impede, Kiryuu-kun." The deep and melodic voice of Kaname interrupted as his hand rested atop of Yuki's, holding the gun in place. "We have done nothing wrong. We have important business to deal with the headmaster. Should you attack us with malice for no appropriate reason, then he shall have to take the actions necessary to restrain you."

A simple "Tch." left Zero's lips as he yanked the gun free and lowered it, though his vice never alleviated. "You're just damn lucky, Kuran." With a turn and his usual angry glare he began his shouting. "What the hell is wrong with all of you? Get your asses to class!" Slowly he faded into the crowd, attempting to help Sayori with her guardian duties.

As an awkward silence set in, Kaname turned to his lover and frowned. "Yuki, are you alright?" he inquired softly. "You know it's never too late. If you'd be happier..."

Not letting him finish the sentence, Yuki looked up with a soft smile. Though how sad it seemed she managed to pull through some genuine emotion. "It seems like Zero's in a good mood today, ne?" Yawning, her arms stretched above her head as she turned, causing her chestnut hair to fan behind her before settling back to its waist length. "Besides Kaname, you know I chose you and I plan on sticking with you. You're my life now, so more of that 'if I'd be happier' crap."

Kaname sighed but couldn't help and release a soft chuckle. "Alright, fair enough." With a soft movement, he pulled her close an arm around her waist as his taller body towered her a moment before dipping her slightly. "Yuki, I love you." His voice was light as a feather, a whisper on her ears as he pressed his lips gently on hers if only for a second. "Shall we go to our room?" He motioned with his other hand once she was stable on her feet once more. Her reddened face making him feel a slight swell of happiness inside his stomach. She flailed a moment yelling at Kaname for being cruel and making her flustered in public, but he disregarded it.

"Kaname, you never told me why we had to come back to the academy all of a sudden." Yuki inquired, looking over at the man as she gently continued removing a stack of cloths from the open suitcase. The clothing now scattering the once neat bed. The small bumps and curves on the blankets from the weight as little as it might be on its surface. She sighed as he went silent.

The room had been nicely set up for them, almost like a suite at a hotel with mingling reds blues and greens trimmed in gold. Kaname had commented it was tacky, but oddly Yuki liked it. She had a sort of attachment to the academy, after all most of her life had been lived here. Everything looked silent and perfect, despite the obvious patch job of when Kaname lost control and sent a splintering blast into the wall. Clearly the headmaster had done the best he could to cover it, but it was still obviously there. The floor was wooden and shone beneath the soft surrounding lighting.

A yawn came from Yuki's throat earning another soft chuckle from Kaname. "Tired, Yuki?"

Blushing faintly at her small outburst, Yuki looked away. "A little, but I can't sleep right now since it's almost dark." Her cheeks darkened as Kaname walked forward and pulled her into his arms before collapsing back on the feather-soft bed.

"Perhaps then you need to feed? Or maybe if I lye here with you, you will accept sleep." He teased her softly before kissing her temple, letting out a sigh of contentment. "Stay here with me, Yuki." He asked, his eyes closing to relax. The moment was silent as Yuki shifted, curling more comfortably against him as if obliging. The moment of peace was like heaven. Neither speaking only the subtle sound of their soft breathing and the gentle thudding of the calm hearts. Unfortunately their romantic moment was short lived.

"Yuuuuukkiiii~~~ My little Yuki has come to visit me!" There was a sound of thrashing and someone shouted faintly Sir, shouldn't you let them rest? It fell on deaf ears as the chairman barged right in and practically draped himself onto the bodies on the bed. Yuki blinked and looked at him and smiled nervously at his wails. "Oh Yuki so cruel! You never call or write anymore! You don't love daddy anymore, do you? I should have known! You hate me!" His eyes tearing with rivers that nearly flooded the room in a metaphoric way.

Kaname simply laid there with an awkward and blank expression. He didn't get angry, not at things like this. It was obvious however that he was incredibly irritated with the usual blank look of annoyance. With a nervous laugh, Yuki pushed the chairman off of them and sighed exasperatedly. "Don't you have any reserve?"

"Yuki! Why are you so cruel to me?" He sobbed. "I need you to call me daddy! I need my little girl's love!" In a desperate display of drama, Kaien reached for the sky pretending to choke to death. Falling backwards onto his back, his glasses gleaming and body stiff for a moment.

"Headmaster Cross.." Kaname started as he sat up and stared at the melodramatic man on the floor with indifference. "We've come on a more important errand. Something is coming and for some reason I believe Cross academy is the safest place for Yuki at this point of time."

Kaien blinked and straightened himself out, a more serious look upon his face. "What exactly are you talking about, Kaname?" Briefly removing his glasses, he proceeded to begin cleaning them with the hem of his shirt. The dark of his irises resting on the two.

Yuki flicked her eyes at Kaname who seemed to be staring at her with expectancy. As if in an understanding way she sulked a moment before leaving the room, however that didn't stop her from trying to eavesdrop. A door shut between them, she pretended to move away, walking in place before stopping and leaning to it; ear pressed firmly to close any air-distance.

There was a hesitance, a quiet moment where they waited to be sure she was gone, even if for not. Slowly the bed creaked as Kaname seemed to adjust and turned to the headmaster. "I'm sure you're no fool. There has been a rumor flying around of the constant deaths of purebloods." He paused and eyed the headmaster's reactions for any sort of alarm or a sparkle of an idea. However there was only a thoughtful look upon Kaien's face.

"No.. I haven't hard anything of that... are you sure it's not just a rumor?" Kaien's face showed a serious deepness to it as he pulled his hair back into a ponytail. A look of disdain on his face at the thought of a pureblood being slaughtered and there being no clues to the murder.

"I wish, however I noticed at the last council meeting there were surprisingly and alarmingly fewer purebloods than usual." Kaname sighed and closed his eyes, resting the shrap curve of his chin in the crook of the back of his hands. His mind reeled in a similar pattern as Kaien's. "It's so strange, the council is covering it up. Usually they'd make it public as to find the culprit, however it seems they may have ulterior motives."

"Perhaps the reason they don't tell everyone is because it could be incredibly dangerous. young and inexperienced ones could get killed in attempt." Kaien inquisited before frowning. "Still, are there any suspects? Any at all?"

"No, sadly. It's just been announced that all purebloods should find safety in a crowded place with plenty of people for witnessing. I can understand their view for that, but I can't understand why they don't hire bodyguards. It's all a little worrisome."

"So you brought Yuki here for safe keeping?" Kaien Cross smiled. "Wow Kaname this is the best compliment you could give your father-to-be!" The exposed grin on his face quickly faded as Kaname gave his soft, blank glare. It almost dared the man to try and say that again. With a wave of his hand in a dismissing way, Cross sighed. "Well nonetheless, you two are welcome to stay here as long as you please."

"I appreciate it." A thankful look on Kaname was enough to earn a new grin on Kaien's face.

Cross nodded before standing to his feet and sighing. "Well I was wondering why we had a few new students that were slightly unusual." Scratching his head. "I got a few papers in today that a couple of choice families were sending their children here. No reason why the sudden change, especially curious as to one being far out of country."

"Oh? That would be?" Kaname feigned interest, his eyes more focused on where Yuki was eavesdropping, almost as if knowing he was watching her, she tiptoed to the bathtub. Kaname stared another moment as Cross whispered his response.

"It's a secret, you see you'll meet him soon enough." A finger to his lips and a chuckle behind them Cross watched as Kaname excused himself silently from the conversation. "Aaa I'm terribly sorry, I interrupted your night didn't I?" Dusting himself off he turned. "Keep in touch and up to date Kaname, until the murderer is found you're not even safe here." He said darkly then once more smiled. "Toodles~! See you at dinner I hope!"

After the man disappeared behind the obstacle of a door, he turned and looked out the window in thought. Was there really murders, had he overreacted to a silly rumor? He sure hoped so. A hand resting on the doorknob, he spoke softly yet firmly. "Yuki are you decent? I'm coming in."

Yuki answered with a soft squeak. "U-Uhmm yeah it's fine! Go ahead."

Kaname allowed himself in and sniffed. "You weren't bathing, what were you doing?" He knew well, but she would avoid the truth anyways. As she babbled some nonsensical story about what she claimed to have been doing, Kaname grabbed her chin gently, cupping it in his hand. "Yuki. Why do you still try to hide things from me? Don't I make you happy?"

"O-Of course! I-I just..." She sighed. "The pureblood killer isn't real, is he?" She blurted before she could stop herself, ears red with embarrassment.

Kaname shook his head with a heavy breath. "Yuki." Pulling her into a kiss. "You need to stop playing with knives." Replying with that alone, he turned and left the room, leaving the woman he loved disheveled and confused.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

"Day class students please move to your dorms." Sayori announced as she held her vampire slayer's blade. Being the only anti-vampire weapon left in the 'school arsenal' she got stuck with a nearly ancient and blessed weapon. Her body had gotten used to holding it now, but she was still a little unnerved by her duties she now had. Somehow she managed to keep good grades while following around the night and day class somehow Zero and her had managed to get a working schedule for the both of them.

As usual Zero gave off a foul mood. Looking around with distaste she growled. "Damnit don't you ever listen? All of you back to your dorms! Now!"

There was a brief silence before the group became reckless, "But we hear there are new nightclass students! We want to see!" A bunch whined, mumbling amongst themselves. To the disdain of Zero, they began pushing and shoving, though no one ever touched him, however Sayori was stuck in the same situation he could remember Yuki with. "Oh my god! The Night class is coming to greet too! Oh so much sexiness."

I hate fangirls. "All of you shut the hell up and get your asses to bed it's past curfew and I can get all of you expelled." Zero bellowed as the gates began opening. Naturally threatening the group didn't work and only spurned a riot. They screamed and howled how unfair Zero was being and how the headmaster would understand. As Zero raised his pistol in the air was a hand on his arm. He paused and looked over to see Headmaster Cross.

"Now, Now Kiryuu-kun, be nice to the lasses, they just want our newest members to feel welcome after all. What's wrong with that?" His smile was ear to ear as he walked to assemble night class. "Okay Day class you stay behind this invisible line, understand? If you want to meet them you have to follow the rules. Fair enough?"

There was a moment of quiet as the boys and girls shuffled in line. After another moment the night class was organized by Kaname and there was another long pause. It seemed ages before a limousine pulled up. The door opened slowly and from its body stepped first one leg than another. The silhouette seemed unbothered with shutting the door his butler had so kindly opened. "My, my quite a show for little old me." His steps were graceful and calculating as he ran his eyes down the rows of students, slowly approaching the two men at head known as Kaname and Headmaster Cross. A grin came on his lips, flashing his pearls for a moment. "Isn't this a bit much hospitality? I can assure you, I'm not THAT ravished, Kuran-kun."

Murmurs among the classes began, "Is he a prince?"

"He looks like a prince."

"I bet he's someone important."

"He looks French."

"Ooo do you think he speaks French?" Soft squeals and giggles came from the whispering teens, their eyes constantly returning to the man and his rich clothing. Anonymous voices continued their interested speaking as a hush fell over the three in front.

The headmaster coughed nervously and looked away. "The day class students are not for eating." His voice was a harsh whisper.

An awkward silence filled the air as the man's expression darkened; his brows furrowing beneath the limp, feathery tresses of his dirty blond hair. His firm yet oddly gentle face seemed to glow as the violet irises seemed to hold a questioning glance to them. He opened his mouth then man paused and flicked his narrowed eyes at the students that seemed to be squealing and then back to headmaster protecting them as if weighing his options. "If not for eating what use are they? I hope you don't plan on me learning with them."

Adjusting his position, straightening his body, he seemed to be showing his asserting his dominance. Kaname looked at the new vampire with daggers that dared him to try. "Actually that is the intent of Cross Academy, as you will soon learn."

Seeming to take it as a challenge, the new man straightened his own posture, a scornful frown now in place of the crooked smirk that had once been. "Is that so? Well, we will see how long that lasts." Running his tongue along his lips he turned to the crowd before presenting a bow to Kaname. "I am bound to at least honor the request of another pureblood." Once more straightening to his standing position, he seemed to glare into Kaname's eyes. "I will attempt to follow that rule but only for the safety of us purebloods." His words spoke were almost angry, hushed beneath his breath as he brushed past the two. Raising his voice to a more audible tone, he spoke once more "Now, kindly send me a bellhop. I wish to find my room and unpack."

Kaien was silent a moment before he gave a worried look at Kaname. "That man is quite arrogant, isn't he?"

As it faded back to blank, Kaname's expression lost its edge. With an indiscreet movement he pointed one of the night class students to help the man with his belongings. "His name is Claude Vahn Hellsing. He is from a regal bloodline. It's to be expected." His body turned back to the small group of approaching students, all dressed in various garbs. With a handshake and a smile, the headmaster and Kaname both greeted them all.

At last the final car pulled up. The door opened, revealing a young woman. Her eyes ringed with exhaustion and her face almost sunken in. Though slightly deterring at first, the almost scary look on her showed its own sort of loveliness. Eyes of chestnut moved up to meet the crowd, a soft almost weak smile covered her pale pink lips. Waves of brown fell down her back, almost messily and yet it seemed to be groomed that way. As she approached, she immediately curtsied. Her body almost sickly thin, yet just enough there to make her look alive.

Kaname managed a glint of something similar to a smile in his eyes as he leaned down and gently grabbed her hand, kissing it as he did with all the previous women from the group. "You're looking well, Miss Hitsuru." His voice held its usual charm. However a rage threw over the crowd causing shouts from the disciplinary crew.

"You flatter me, Young Master Kuran." Her words were soft, almost enough so to be lost in the wind. "I look terrible as always."

Headmaster frowned as he straightened his posture. "Perhaps you need rest? Or maybe food? You look famished." He inquired motioning to the moon dorms. "I'm sure one of the Night class members would be more than willing to help you."

"Oh no need. I'll be fine." The woman laughed, waving it off as she turned her smile back to Kaname, "However, might I have some help finding my room?" Something of a chuckle fell from her lips as her eyes closed with an odd happiness.

A nod came from Kaname as he looked around. "Once I find Yuki, we both will accompany you."

Soft tapping echoed through the halls as a man rushed in the dimly lit corridors. His eyes dark and determined as his white hair seemed to bounce with each step. A frown held his lips as he growled shouts at each nearby student. "Get to your rooms. Leave now! Stop fucking around!" His voice harsh on their ears and causing shouts of surprise along with the scrambling of their attempts into hiding.

With a loud thud, he threw open the doors to the headmaster's office and stormed to the desk. A glare big enough to kill on his eyes. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

The headmaster spun in his chair to face his aggressor, a care-free smile on his face. "Oh! Zero my lovely son! What can I do for you?" His hands curved and rested beneath the gentle dip of his chin. Lacing his fingers he allowed his chin to sit there, his eyes closed as he sort of hummed a joyful tune, seemingly oblivious to the ominous doom of the room.

"Don't play this game with me!" Zero ravaged as he slammed his fists into the desk. Nice sized indents the remnants of his anger. Smoke almost came out of his ears as he continued, "Why the HELL would you invite more of those... THINGS here. Don't you think we have enough problems with one?"

A sigh fell from Kaien's lips as he shook his head. "Now, now Zero watch your temper. I don't want my desk repaired for the second time this week." His finger wagged at the boy as his subject changed mildly, "And Kaname is very well-behaved, as is Yuki, they will be doing most of the events involving our newcomers." With a grin he stood up and stretched out his arms. His face holding its usual oblivious hold as he reached to embrace Zero, "This will also be a chance for you to make new friends!"

In an instant, Zero kicked the man in his chest, knocking him astray of course and on the floor. His face slightly red from rage. "Don't touch me!"

"Zero, you're so mean!" The man sobbed, his eyes suddenly flowing with tears. It seemed almost like the man was an expert actor; capable to cry on demand. He clung his hands onto the boy's pant leg and murmured soft weeping apologies and words of his sadness.

Finally the drama queen composed himself as Kaname and Yuki entered the room, a tenseness encroaching. Ignoring the fog-like uncomfortableness in the room, the headmaster proceeded to speak, his eyes moving from each to another to establish their attention. "Anyways, You're all here probably wondering the same things. Who exactly these new people are."

"AND why they're here." Zero quickly added, his hands back on the desk as his glare seemed to lock on the headmaster.

"Yes, yes, Well anyways... These people are all purebloods. They are coming for a safe stay in Cross Academy as it's the safest place around." A floating pride seemed to pull over the headmaster's face for a moment before he fell back into the serious tone. "There's someone out there destroying purebloods. We are bringing the young here to preserve the vampire race- Zero don't give me that look."

"What? What look am I giving you? Is it a look of fury I sure hope so. Why the hell should we preserve these monsters? If they're gonna die then let them!" Zero ranted, his eyes glimmering with hate until shock filled them. A loud 'smack' was heard, making the air incredibly silent.

"Mind your tongue. Do you forget what I.. These 'beasts' have done for you? It's pathetic that you show so much hate for the only thing saving your life." The speaker was none other than Kaname. A dark glare on the noble's face sending shivers down the spines of Yuki and the headmaster. Kaname lowered his hand and silenced himself, his attention turning back to Kaien as he composed himself. An apologetic look on his face to the man, but nothing but disgust towards Zero for his comment.

Clearing his throat to vanquish the silence, the headmaster continued. "Anyways, of these nobles are a couple of special cases. Mainly the young prince Hellsing and the noble Hitsuru." His hands motioned to their papers. "Mr. Hellsing is a special case considering he is probably one of the most important people in the day world. He's used to people doing his every bid, however him being here is supposed to be secret, so..."

"Now we have to do our best to keep him happy?" Yuki asked, looking from Kaname to Zero then back again.

"Precisely, Yuki." Headmaster nodded solemnly, a soft smile on his face as Kaname gave a sort of praising look to his sister. "As well with royal subjects and such as well as his behavior earlier, it is to be believed that he's used to actual blood. We will need to break this habit quickly and effectively if it's so the case."

"Put him on blood tablets?" Yuki once more inquired, earning another nod and a pat on the back this time. Kaname's arm rested around the dip in her back, holding her close.

"It could be difficult but nonetheless the safety of our day class students are in order. Now Miss Hitsuru is another story. There's not much in her history, so I was figuring Kaname might know a little more on her." His eyes rested expectingly on Kaname, soft and curious.

"Only a little. The Hitsuru family isn't mentioned much as they seem to be cursed. I know her name is Hidemi Hitsuru and that she seems to be sick, but I'm not sure why or what is plaguing her." Kaname replied softly, his eyes seeming distant as he analyzed his own mind. "Unfortunately I don't know anything more on her, just that her father was literally insane and ended up killing himself supposedly. No one is sure."

A hush fell over the group as Zero stood up. "So you're saying there is another mental vampire running amock in the world, possibly killing innocents and you things won't do anything about it because he's a pureblood." He hissed the word things like it were a curse; the dirtiest word on the planet. The pain and hatred glowed in Zero's eyes as no one responded. "Ha.. perfect. You know what I really do hope your race dies. I'll go about protecting the day class students, but I won't do anything for you beasts. You seem to be so perfectly set anyways."

"Zero, you realize that 'our' kind is yours as well, like it or not." Kaname said coldly as his head never turned to look at Zero. His words were piercing and struck a nerve.

Zero pulled his Bloody Rose to Kaname's head. "I will accept my fate and die along side the beasts."

"A noble thing for a man who hates these 'bests' so utterly." smoothly replied Kaname. His eyes seeming to lighten. "However believe what you wish, Kiryuu, Live in your fantasy world as long as you wish to."

After snarling unpleasantly at Kaname, Zero turned and stormed out of the room just as 'elegantly' as he entered. The doors slammed angrily upon his exit, leaving three in a sort of silent awe.

It was a few moments before someone spoke. "So we treat them like all night class students?" Yuki asked with a nervous smile on her face.

"No.. more of the way you'd treat Kaname, just without the 'love'. They need a lot of care, they're very demanding and some can be very sly. In a way you two will be the guardians of the purebloods." Headmaster explained before returning to his chair. "That's all I have on this for now, if you guys find out anything or have anymore questions, you know where to find me."

Both nodded as Kaname turned and began escorting Yuki out of the room. His voice low, "That's a high honor, but a dangerous job. You need to be careful, Yuki. Not all purebloods are like me."

Yuki swallowed nervously and nodded as she kept in step with Kaname. "Do you think that man could be the murderer?"

"Hm? You mean Mr. Hitsuru?" He looked down at her, their bodies bumping against one another's as they continued walking. While Yuki nodded, he answered her. "It's unlikely. It's been said he was burnt at the stake. He should be well gone by now. That was ten years ago. Why would he wait until now to begin killing?" A chuckle lightly came from Kaname as he gave Yuki a soft and loving smile. "Don't worry Yuki. That bad man is not around. You'll be safe."

So yeah there's my crappy second chapter XD sorry it's confusing and most likely really bad, but the beginning is always hard for me. I hate introducing characters. I try really hard to keep characters IN character, but I probably failed that too Hopefully it'll kick up in the later chapters

ANYWAYS Thanks for reading if you made it this far

R&R 3


End file.
